Remember Me Again
by JesslynJie
Summary: Sakura starts forgetting things. (Warning: Language; english is not my first language)


rPrompt: Sakura starts forgetting things.

a/n: okay, so this idea just came into my mind and I feel the need to write it down. Please note that I don't really know if such a disease exists, but oh well. Thank you for reading this crappy writing shit of mine. Thank you. I love you guys so much.

That night, Sasuke woke up to a painful screaming. It feels as though he only just slept for ten minutes or even less. He didn't sigh, he didn't complain. Instead, he rose up from the bed and reached out to the screaming girl, but the latter backed off and started crying, screaming; don't touch her and leave her alone. It happens many times before. Countless times, to be exact. Sometimes during the day, but most of it (the screaming) happens at nights. Sometimes Sasuke had to pull himself together before reaching to his wife. He would strain himself from immediately hug her. If he do that, without doubt, she'll run away from him and would never go back again.

"Who the heck are you? Leave me alone!" She would say. Sometimes when Sasuke forced himself to look into her eyes—sometimes, he doesn't know who she is anymore. That looks on her eyes, were not Sakura's. The charming emerald eyes he used to know were not there anymore. It scared the shit out of him that someday, he'd lose her. Someday, it would be just a nameless memory. And someday, she'd be completely _gone._

She's been diagnosed with some kind of disease where you forget things easily. It's different from amnesia. This disease when you forget daily things you do; what you have to do, what you always do. Or even you can forget where you live, what's your purpose on going to a certain places once you got there.

"Sakura," he softly, gently, ever so slowly reached to the curling Sakura in the corner of their room. He never loses his memories before, but he knows how terrifying it is to wake up in the middle of the night, knowing nothing about yourself and your mind being completely blank. "Hey,"

The pinkette's head turned over. Her eyes wet, puffy and cold, but he could tell that she still knows him.

Sometimes, it's not only the memory loss. Some nights, if it's not of the memory loss, it's the nightmares that terrorize her since the sickness kicked in.

"S-Sas-uke..-kun?" She shivered, her hands tightly grasped on his shirt. He nodded. "It's me. Don't worry now. It's okay..," he pulled her against him as he rested his ass on the cold floor, gently rocking her body ever so slowly, trying to make her calm again. She sobbed to his chest, mumbling random words that Sasuke barely caught.

Sometimes, he just wished this never happened. That this—all this shits going on his wife head—never happens.

There this one time, where he was reading his book as usual on the living room. Sakura hasn't come home yet from her groceries and that concerned him. She could have possibly lost her memory in all of sudden and don't know how to find her way home. But when the front door flew opened, his heart sighed at relief.

Although not for so long.

When she made her way to the living room, she stopped at her spot and gazed into Sasuke like she just saw a stranger. After a minute, she said "Sorry, I think I'm in a wrong place." After that, Sasuke took 2 hours to convince her that she's fine, and that is her home, that _he's her home. _

The sickness grew worse and worse each day. If it wasn't for his strong feelings towards his six years wife, he bets he had lost his mind.

Earlier this year, in January exactly, Tsunade said the brain damage in her brain has taken over and she slowly losing herself. She would lose all her memories before losing her soul. She has a year. A year for the shitty sickness to take over her body, slowly make her heart stop and her lungs out of air. A year of living. Just a year.

The news was heartbreaking, of course. It feels as though a hole was being made upon his chest. A big one. It feels like his heart just dropped. His lungs stopped breathing for a moment.

Their five years old daughter, Ami doesn't know about this. She would ask his daddy "why does mommy don't remember me?" and those words broke Sasuke's heart into million pieces. Ami's green eyes resemble Sakura's so much that he thought he was talking to little Sakura. "She'll remember you. She's just not feeling okay." Sasuke would say, but no one could guarantee that. Of course, his youngest son wouldn't have a good memory about her mother too. Kai was three years old. Sakura gave birth to him right before the sickness kicked in.

Sometimes, her memories last about seven or ten days and Sasuke really grateful of those miracle days. Sakura was herself again, at least. But these days, it keeps getting worse.

The winter set in and snow could be seen from their bedroom. It was an early December, but it's not really that cold. Winter in Konoha never been so cold. Sometimes it rarely snows.

They're not exactly on their bedroom. They were in _her _hospital bedroom. Sakura has been hospitalized since a month ago, in Tsunade's command. Sakura's body is getting weaker and weaker every day and her memories are getting even worse. She would stare blankly into the window and when Sasuke arrived, she would ask who he was. Sasuke would smile warmly towards her and say "wait a minute." And then he would go to Sakura's former office room and took out a photo album and a photo frame—team 7 photo. Sasuke had placed them in her office just when she started her days in the hospital so that when she forgets things again, he would remind her and tell her everything until she slowly regain her memories.

"Sasuke-kun," she called out to him, a hand placed warmly on his. He turned his head to look at his wife and smiled. "I'm here."

"Where's Ami?" She asked, rose up vaguely to sit down on her bed.

"I took her home with Kai two hours ago." Sasuke answered, playing the scene where Sakura kissed Ami and Kai's forehead two hours ago before they left the hospital. He squeezed her hand.

"Who's Kai?" she frowned. Her eyes wondering for answer in his.

"Our two years old son." Sasuke pulled out his wallet and took out a photo of him, Sakura and Ami with little Kai in Sakura's arms. It was taken right after his birth. He handed her the photo. For a moment, Sakura just stare at the photo blankly, her eyebrows still frowning. Then, moment later, she rubbed her forehead and laughed sheepishly. "Kai. Right. Of course, July 22, right?" She pointed out Kai's birthday date and handed back the photo to him.

Sasuke smiled. "A day before mine." He took the photo back to his wallet. "You feeling okay?"

Sakura nodded weakly. "Yeah, sure." Sasuke nodded back and kissed her forehead. "If there anything you want to ask me, go ahead. I can always help you with that."

Then, a silent fell and none of them tried to break it. After a long pause, a sigh finally left Sakura's mouth.

"The doctor said it's only a matter of time before I die." She inaled deeply, forcing her gaze to her husband. Tears demanding to fall down. She paused for it seems like forever before she finally found her voice back. "Why.. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" His voice calm as ever as his other hand searching for hers before gripping onto it tightly.

"Bringing back my memories, making me understand everything, all the things you did, why?"

Sasuke fixed his onyx on her emeralds. His chest tightened up and the pain can be felt all the way to his stomach. It feels horrible, of course, but for the sake of his wife, he wouldn't show it. He forced a little smile, licking his bottom lip before searching for his own voice.

"You saved me once," he stated without doubt, covered Sakura's hands in his, tightening his grip on hers. His mind taking him back to the old days when he was blind by hatred and vengeance. "And I would save you a million times when you need it."

"I… saved you?" her voice shook, but her hands grip back onto his. Sasuke nodded. "You saved me only by existing." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, not leaving her gaze. "I was in the darkness once; wasn't sure if I were meant to be alive, and then you showed me what it was to love."

Her cheeks reddened, but wet at the same time. Sasuke opened his mouth. "You gave me all your love and before I knew it, I've fallen for you. Just when I thought I don't need your love, I realized how much I longed for it."

Sasuke didn't want to accept the fact that her time is short, not that he wants to run from reality. But knowing that in a short time she would be taken away from him was what kept him awake at nights. He didn't ease away the pain, for that was the only reminder that she was still here. For some reason, all he ever wanted was this pain. This pain shows him that Sakura's still here. Still breathing, still alive. He couldn't help it but think that when the time has come for her to leave him, all he could feel is numb.

"Your time is short, indeed. I hate every minute I think about that. You know how much I don't want that." He ran his thumbs to her cheeks, wiping some tears away. "I would make the rest of your days bright. Brighter than they would ever be. If you're gonna leave me tonight, at least I want to make your last hours' worth remembering. And there is one thing I want you to remember. Only one thing." He cupped her face with his hands. "I want you to remember my love to you. Even though you forget me again and again, I would make you remember for a million times. Every seconds, every minute, every hour, every day, every time, I would. If it isn't for my sake, it's for yours."

Sakura lifted her hands to hold his wrists, crying out loud into his hands. It's not every day that she had her memories back in her brain, not every day she had her mind in the back of her head. Having so much emotions really hurt her chest, but knowing that her husband will always be there for her really warmed her heart. Just when she thought she'd lose him again, he reached out to her hands and remind her every day.

"What if I lose my love to you? What if I lose… What if-" She hiccupped in her sobs, shoulders shaking uncontrollable. The fear crept into her heart and it feels like she was going mad, but Sasuke pulled her into a warm tight embrace.

"I would remind you about my love towards you, every day. I would love you and we can start it all over again." He planted a warm kiss on her neck and just then, Sakura broke down, pulled him away and pressed her forehead against his, crying like she never been before. "Sasuke-kun…, Sas-uk-e…" It was then when she noticed that Sasuke had been crying too; his eyes and his nose top were a bit red. She cupped his face and kissed him. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much." She fell into his chest. The fact that she could lose all her memories in any given moment is really indeed terrifying,-

"I know. I love you too. I love you."

-but she knows that as long as he was there to remind her all over again, it's all gonna be okay.


End file.
